zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not Afraid
I always love to spend a night out on the town Years since my first visit, and Zootopia is still as beautiful as it always has been Me and my dear husband Nick are enjoying the nightly city life together My babies Laverne and Jonathan sleeping snugly in their stroller Clad in my best gauzy evening dress made by Preyda We stroll across the beautifully lit street plaza I love the sights of the neon lights and stars But not as much as your kind vulpine eyes When we got together, our hearts made the right choice I can´t believe so much has changed when our paths crossed once I wasn´t the same bunny I now am when I left Bunnyburrow The hardships we faced changed my point of view During adversity, we both feared the worst The fear and uncertainty, predator and prey alike felt that We thought that under the savage crisis, our harmony would fall But your real nature was not like that at all Instead of hurting each other, we healed each other from the inside Love conquering fear and hate, that is the real way of the nature When I look into your face, I don´t see a savage predator But a close friend, beloved husband and loyal partner The way you look at me tell how much you´re all of those My career was important, but your love mattered to me more Your embrace awakened a feeling in me, so warm and cozy I had never met a male that was so sweet and foxy As we´re heading for the train home, I get that feeling again Draping your paw over my shoulder and me holding my babies as we sit down During the train ride, you too get to hold them as you hug me softly I always knew there was a side in you that was most fatherly Laverne smiles at you adorably as you pet your wife´s ear She and Jonathan are lucky to have such a wonderful father I place them back to the stroller as they start to feel sleepy The train arrives to its destination, good thing our home is nearby At night, Bunnyburrow is so peaceful and harmonious Much more than it was during my childhood years Thanks to our deeds, Zootopia has become a much happier place For everybody as well as you and me The friendship between us broke so many boundaries With me pushing stroller on our way home, you give your wife a kiss Our children, sharing features from both a fox and a bunny Will make for a beautiful symbol to the unity between predator and prey Our friendship was already tested, and we passed it with flying colors It just turned into something stronger and beautiful, as we headed towards better times No matter what kind of days lie ahead, I´m ready for them I will protect you and my children from any kind of harm With you as the father of my children and my husband And with our hearts as one, we´re not afraid. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years